Exile Without An End
by TFKpuppet
Summary: -"And just what are you?" The vampire in front of her asked. He had a charming smirk on his face and it annoyed her.- In pursuit of one of her own kind, Malysa stops in the French Quarter. Unaware of the rules, she kills a vampire. Convinced not to kill her by Klaus, Marcel chains her up in the Garden not knowing the danger that would follow her.
1. Looking for Someone

**This is a character I've been working on ever since I watched Vampire Diaries. I was very reluctant to upload this because I feel like it's not that good. I worry about my character being called a Mary Sue. It's the thing I fear the most.**

**I obviously don't own anything except Malysa and the rest of her species. **

**~Malysa is pronounced Ma-lissa and is a variation of Melissa**

**~The Poteimei are something I completely made up. Pronounced Poe-tem-meh, can also be spelled Poteimen and is pronounced Poe-tem-men**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this. If enough people like it I'll continue. If no one likes it, i'll continue to write it for myself.**

**(Please message me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors so I can fix them!)**

Malysa kept her eyes down as she entered the bar. She wanted to keep off the radar of the Supernatural world. Not really interested in a drink, she sat down at a table hoping no one would bother her. She pulled out her journal and crossed off an address. She let out a sigh and closed it as someone approached her.

"Can I get you anything?" The young man asked.

"Water wouldn't happen to be free would it?" She asked in reply. He smiled.

"One water, I'll get it for you." He answered before leaving her. He came back with a short glass filled with water and ice.

"Thanks." Malysa said with a smile. She took a sip, noticing the vervain in it she frowned.

"Something wrong?" The man asked.

"You know how you drink water at home and then when you drink it somewhere else?" She asked him. "I never get used to that."

"Yeah, it's a little weird." He answered. "I'm Laurent."

"Malysa." She told him with a smile.

"I couldn't help but notice the addresses in your notebook." He began curiously. "Are you looking for a place to stay?"

"Oh, no." She said as she opened her journal. "I'm looking for my friend. He's moved a lot since we last spoke. This was the last address I had for him."

"I didn't mean to snoop." Laurent apologized. "My curiosity gets the better of me sometimes. I'll leave you to your water."

"It was nice to meet you." She said as he left.

Malysa hung around for a while before heading out into the night. Not really knowing what to do now, she began to wander around the French Quarter. Trying for a little bit of normalcy, she picked up a map of the quarter from a tourist stand. and began to make her way to Jackson Square. She realized that several men were following her, vampires. She could smell the bar on them from where she stood. One of them appeared in front of her.

"Hiya Wolf." He smirked. "You're not supposed to be here."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Malysa asked, not even bothering to correct him. If he wanted to think she was a werewolf, fine. "I'll go where I please."

"Not in the Quarter you won't." The vampire in front of her said. "Time for you to be put down, mutt."

"I don't think so." Malysa growled as she bit him, She released her venom, killing him instantly. One of the vamps behind her struck her over the head knocking her unconscious.

When Malysa awoke, she was surrounded by vampires. She tried to get up from the ground but one of them stepped on her, pushing her back down. In response, Malysa broke his leg. She tried to escape but several vamps grabbed her and pinned her to a wall. One of the vampires stepped forward to examine her. Malysa's eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the crowded room but didn't see who it was.

"And just what are you?" The vampire in front of her asked. He had a charming smirk on his face and it annoyed her.

"Very old, and very pissed off." She replied with a hiss. The vampire laughed.

"How old can a pretty thing like you be? Doesn't really matter." He said. "You killed a vampire. Punishment for that is death."

"Who the hell cares about an ill-mannered lowlife?" Malysa spat. "You're lucky you outnumber me."

"Well, i care about the ill-mannered lowlife you killed. I want to know how you killed him." The vampire said. Malysa went quiet, realizing she had made a tactical error when she had killed the vamp with her bite. "What? Nothing to say?"

"She hiding something, she'd be willing to share if less ears were listening." A familiar voice spoke up. Klaus stepped into view. "Wouldn't you, Malysa?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, and here i thought your father had actually succeeded." Malysa told him with a glare. "That's too bad. I had hoped Elijah would be free of you."

"Come on, Love," Klaus smirked. "Now you're being ill-mannered. This is Marcel, he runs the Quarter. You should show some respect."

"All of you, leave." Marcel ordered. The vamps hesitated before leaving. Malysa let herself fall to the floor and Marcel knelt in front of her.

"What are you." He demanded.

"Poteimei." She answered. "So you're minion deserved to die for calling me a wolf and a mutt."

"What's a Poteimei?" Marcel asked confused.

"An ancient race of supernatural beings, werewolves and vampires were born from us." She explained. "Hardly any of us left, i haven't seen one of my kind in over a hundred years."

"Never heard of you." Marcel said.

"I'd be surprised if you had." Malysa told him dryly as she stood. "The witches did try to eradicate us."

"You know i am going to have to kill you." Marcel frowned, trying to change the subject back to his dead vampire.

"Good luck with that." Malysa laughed. "I stopped trying to kill myself five hundred years ago."

"Let her live Marcel," Klaus spoke. "You can use her against the witches."

"How?" Marcel asked.

"They'd see me as a threat. More a threat then you." Malysa said as she stood. "But I don't have time to play house. I'm looking for someone."

"You're not going anywhere." Marcel told her.

"I agree." Klaus grabbed her and bit a chunk out of her throat to bleed her out. Malysa lost consciousness again only to awake in a cellar with a horrible pain around her neck and wrists. She looked to see that she was chained to a wall in some dark place, she could feel the silver burning her neck as well as her wrists. She let out a pain filled cry as she strained against them.

"They're soaked in vervain and wolf's bane." Marcel said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I trust you now know that Klaus isn't your friend he's mine."

"You might want to let me go." Malysa managed weakly.

"Why would i do that? You're my new pet." He smiled as he knelt down in front of her.

"Does Klaus know what you've done to me?" Malysa asked.

"What Klaus doesn't know won't hurt him." Marcel replied. "Besides, he's the one who told me what could hold you, and what could hurt you. Silver dipped in vervain and wolf's bane."

"Did he also tell you that I'm a moon child and if we're in pain that my kind will come running to save me?" Malysa spat. "If you want to avoid all of your vamps being killed then you'll let me go."

"I think we can handle more of you." Marcel said. "I'd like to know what a moon child is."

"Why are you trusting Klaus?" She asked, avoiding his question.

"He saved my life." Marcel told her. Malysa scoffed.

"Yeah, he's good at that when he wants something." She muttered as she strained against the chains.

"The more you struggle the worse it's going to get, tell me what i want to know and i'll take them off you." Marcel offered.

"Once you do, what's to keep me from ripping that handsome head off your shoulders?" She asked, continuing to struggle.

"I'm sure we can come to a mutual understanding." He replied as he removed the chain from around her neck. "Is that better?"

"If you're trying to fool me by being nice, it won't work" She responded as she leaned back against the wall. "I've learned the hard way from Klaus."

"Tell me what a moon child is." Marcel demanded.

"It's a poteimei who is born on the first night of the Wolf Moon." Malysa answered.

"And what's so special about you?" He asked with a smile, proud of the fact that he got her to talk. When he asked, the chain he held that had been around her neck began to heat up. Marcel dropped it in surprise and watched it melt on the ground.

"Oh, nothing special," She said innocently. "We just have control over all the elements."

"Now that i could use." Marcel muttered to himself as he inspected the melted metal.

"I'm not interested in being used." Malysa spoke with a soft growl.

"Not what I meant." Marcel told her. "But then i guess that's exactly what I meant. Are there any more of you?"

"I'm the last moon child so no." Malysa responded. "Just let me go. I give you my word that i won't rip your head off."

"I think I'll keep you." Marcel said as he stood. "You make a nice trophy."

"Your funeral." Malysa called after him as he walked away. When he was gone she murmured to herself. "...and mine."


	2. Cael

It was Monday, or was it a Tuesday? Malysa couldn't tell. The damn silver was messing with her head. The only thing she knew was that it was night and they were coming. She could feel them, or sense them, or whatever. A bunch of mewling vampires weren't going to stop them from getting what they wanted, and they wanted her. She readied herself, but even if they freed her of the chains, she'd be too weak to fight them off. Several minutes passed before she heard a strangled cry. More vamps cried out before someone appeared by her side. She recognized his scent. Cael. He ripped the chains from her wrists without a word. He glanced around to make sure no vampires were left as he lifted her. Malysa bit him and tried to get away, but Cael held tight and slammed her against the wall.

"You are too weak to fight me, and you know it." He hissed quietly. "Tarquin wants you unharmed so stop struggling."

"I won't go willingly to my own death." Malysa spat as she struggled against the hand wrapped around her neck.

"Your death will ensure the survival of our race." Cael tried to explain. "Don't you see that?"

"Don't try to reason with her." A voice spoke up. A slim, dark haired woman stepped from the shadows with a younger man behind her. "There's no point, she cares only for herself."

"Vevina," The young man said, his voice was deep and his eyes were cold. "We should hurry, Tarquin will not be happy if we fail."

"You worry too much, Wren." Vevina smirked. "There's enough time to have a little fun."

"Tarquin wants her unharmed." Cael protested as he let go of Malysa, allowing her to drop to the ground. Vevina pushed him aside. As she was about to strike, Klaus appeared and snapped her neck. Cael tried to grab Malysa but was thrown into the wall by Marcel. Without a word, Wren grabbed both Vevina and Cael, before retreated. Marcel helped Malysa up and supported her as Klaus made sure she was alright. A dozen of Marcel's underlings appeared looking for the intruders.

"Get after them." Marcel ordered. The vamps did as he said, leaving Marcel, Klaus and Malysa alone. "Klaus, I want you to go with them. I'll look after her."

"Right," Klaus responded hesitantly. He didn't want to leave her with Marcel alone, but he figured she'd be able to handle herself. When he was gone, Marcel picked Malysa up bridal style. She squirmed, a little uncomfortable, but he held onto her tightly as he carried her toward his home.

"I could walk you know." She said finally, breaking the silence between them.

"You're weak and you know it." Marcel told her.

"You sound like Cael..." She muttered.

"So you knew them?" Marcel asked.

"Just because you saved my life doesn't mean I'm going to answer your questions." Malysa growled. He carried her up the stairs and inside. She tried to get down, but he wouldn't let go of her. Marcel carried her into a bedroom and set her down in a chair.

"They just killed sixteen of my vampires." Marcel told her, angrily. "You'll answer my questions. Did you know them?"

"Only Cael," Malysa responded. "The others I have never met. I don't know how many Potemei follow Tarquin.

"And who's he, this Tarquin?" Marcel asked as he sat down a crossed from her. "What do they want with you?"

"There's a spell that can bind all of our kind to one. It requires the sacrifice of a Moon Child." Malysa explained. "Tarquin wants to bind all Potemei to him and then wipe out everyone else. He'll start with the Witches, then the werewolves and vampires."

"Why?" Marcel asked, not understanding.

"He wants to make room for his 'empire'," Malysa replied. "He'll probably kill off all the humans too. They did start this whole mess in the first place…if it wasn't for their stupidity my kind wouldn't be practically extinct."

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Marcel requested. "I'd like to know how this all started."

"I think I've said you enough for now." Malysa told him defensively. Marcel looked like he was going to disagree but he simply nodded and went to leave.

"Stay here." He ordered before closing the door behind him. Malysa glanced around the room after he was gone. She stood and went over to the window to watch Marcel leave. She wanted to trust him but she knew it would only end badly. She could tell he was just like Klaus and therefore he could not be trusted. Malysa sighed and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over her trying to get some sleep. Malysa awoke several hours later to someone brushing the bangs from her face. She attempted to strike whoever it was but he caught her hand.

"Calm down." A familiar voice teased.

"Asher?!" Malysa managed, sitting up. "Why did you-"

"Come?" He finished, letting go of her arm. "I felt your pain, I may have been trying to keep my distance but I couldn't let Tarquin get his hands on you."

"I've been looking for you." She told him.

"I know." Asher said as he sat down beside her. "I was avoiding you, but you're so damn persistent that you got yourself captured."

"It's not my fault that vampires are rude." She muttered.

"You should not have entered the French Quarter." Asher scolded. "Don't lie to me; you knew it was controlled by vampires."

"I wasn't going to go around it." Malysa told him, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. "If you hadn't been avoiding me this might not have happened."

"Malysa…" Asher sighed. "Let's not fight, it was hard enough to sneak in here to see you."

"Fine," She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't pout." He said with a smile.

"I'm not…" She argued.

"Yes you are," He affirmed "Don't lie."

"Whatever," Malysa mumbled to herself as Asher stood.

"I should go." He told her. "Don't want to be here when your new friend shows up."

"Probably a good idea…" She said.

"Don't worry. I won't leave the Quarter." Asher assured her. He took her hand and kissed it before slipping out the window and disappearing into the early morning light.


	3. A Little History

Moments after Asher disappeared, Marcel stepped into the room. He had a knowing smirk on his face and Malysa responded to it with a glare.

"Eavesdropping it rude you know…" She muttered.

"Should I be worried about your friend?" He asked.

"No." Malysa replied.

"He's a Potemei as well, yes?" Marcel said.

"He's a friend." Malysa told him. "Asher is who I was searching for when I came here."

"Well, your other 'friends' have left the quarter." Marcel informed her. "I assume they'll be back."

"Probably," Malysa spoke, absently staring out the window.

"You're welcome to stay here." Marcel offered.

"Still hoping I'll be of use?" Malysa asked. Marcel smirked, again it was a charming.

"I'm hoping we can come to a mutual understanding." He told her. "Maybe we can be friends."

"Maybe," Malysa said mischievously. "But you might regret it."

"We'll see" Marcel said before he left her, closing the door behind him again. He came back a couple hours later offering her a tour of the Quarter. Malysa could see that he was attempting to gain her trust. She wanted to refuse but she figured it was a good idea. She needed to learn as much about her surroundings as she could if this was going to be where she would make her stand.

"This place is my favorite." Marcel told her as he held open a door to a bar for her. As they entered, she noticed how his eyes lingered on one of the blond bartenders.

"I can see why," Malysa remarked as they sat down. "She's pretty, you like her?"

"Her name's Cami, she's a friend." Marcel replied in a guarded tone.

"Trust goes both ways Marcel. I've told you more about my kind than anyone else, even Klaus." Malysa reasoned. "The least you can do is tell me if you like a girl or not."

"Yes I like her." Marcel said with a roll of his eyes. "But I'd rather talk about you and how we're going to handle this situation we have on our hands."

"Point taken," Malysa said. "Shall we start from the beginning?"

"Please." Marcel gestured for her to start.

"Tarquin is over a hundred years older than me, and is probably the oldest Potemei alive." Maylsa began. "I was born in the 8th century, 732 A.D. My youngest brother was a Moon Child like me. On his first full moon, a drunken hunter was out hunting us. My brother tore him to shreds, un able to control his wolf side. The witches used this as a reason to kill us. They labeled us blood thirsty monsters and began what we call The Massacre in the 9th century."

"So that's why Klaus said I could use you against the witches." Marcel cut in.

"Yes," Malysa spoke impatiently. "Do you want me to tell you my history or not?"

"Go on." Marcel replied.

"Anyways," Malysa continued "Many were killed by the witches, those who survived fled east to the sea. We managed to get to Europe but still the witches chased us. By the end of that century all my siblings were killed and I was alone. I eventually ended up outside a small village where the original's grew up. That's where I met Klaus. I traveled with him and Elijah for a while. I went back and forth between here and Europe before finding Asher. Then I was alone for years and that leads us up to now."

"That's all?" Marcel asked. "That's everything?"

"Mostly," Malysa answered. "There are a few private things I left out that would be difficult and embarrassing to explain. I've told you everything relevant to the problem at hand…"

"Alright," Marcel said. They stayed and talked a little longer before finished the tour around the Quarter. When they came across a Voodoo shop Malysa tensed. Marcel held her arm tightly and led her away from it.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied. "That was just too close to a witch for my taste."

"Speaking of taste, hungry?" Marcel inquired.

"a little.." she responded.

"What do you eat?" Marcel asked, Malysa gave him a strange look.

"Blood, like any other monster with fangs," Malysa answered. "but not human…I've never had human blood and I'd rather not find out how it'll affect me."

"I can take you out hunting." Marcel offered as they returned to where they had started the tour.

"What's this?" Klaus asked as he walked up to them. "Are the two of you actually getting along?"

"For now," Malysa said, giving Marcel a sideways glance.

"'I was just about to take her out hunting." Marcels explained.

"I can do that." Asher spoke coldly as he appeared from nowhere, taking a hold of Malysa's arm. Marcel was about to protest when Klaus interrupted.

"Good Idea," Klaus said. "Marcel and I have some matters to attend to."

Asher led Malysa away from the two vampires and over to his car. He opened the passenger door for her, helping her in. They didn't speak as he drove them out to a wooded area in the Bayou. Malysa could tell that Asher wasn't too happy about Marcel being so friendly towards her. They hunted in relative silence, and when they finished Asher sat back against a tree, pulling a small notepad brom his bag.

"What's that?" Malysa asked.

"I did some recon." He replied as he opened it to a list of names and handed it to her. "These are the names of Tarquin's followers."

"Cael and his son Soren," Malysa began reading the list as she sat down beside him. "I met Vevina and Wren last night, the others I don't know.

"I've run into Puck before," Asher said as she handed the list back. "He's a bit of a troublemaker. Shea, Bryn, and Vevina are his only female followers, then there's the arsonist named Emry and the youngest follower is Thorn."

"So we're out numbered ten to two." Malysa spoke, half to herself.

"I got in contact with a few who don't agree with Tarquin," Asher informed her. "If you're new vamp friend would allow them in the Quarter then we can start making a plan."

"He's not my friend." Malysa said defensively.

"The two of you looked pretty friendly." Asher mumbled.

"Focus, Asher." She demanded.

"Right…sorry," He apologized.

"Who did you get in touch with?" Malysa asked.

"The twins Naja and Nova," Asher replied "Then Elias and Yara."

"So it's ten to six." Malysa said. "I still don't like those odds."

"We'll figure something out." Asher assured.

"I hope so…" Malysa sighed and Asher helped her up. They headed back to his car and drove back to the Quarter. Asher dropped her off at Marcel's place where he was waiting for her out front. She followed Marcel inside as Asher left.

Across the Quarter, a tall dark haired man and a short blond hair one were waiting to check into their hotel. The blond haired man was fidgeting, much to the annoyance of the other. The tall, dark haired man got them checked in and led the smaller man up to their two bed suite. When they reached their suite, the shorter man tripped over their luggage as the taller man opened the door.

"Carl, please be more careful." The taller man pleaded.

"Sorry." Carl mumbled as he got up and hauled his luggage to the far bed. He looked back at his friend who relaxed on the other bed. "Are you sure we're in the right place Gabriel?"

"She's here," Gabriel assured his friend. "I know she is."


End file.
